<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming together in a time of need by megas217 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107017">Coming together in a time of need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/megas217'>megas217 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Epilepsy, Firefighters, Gen, Kindergarten, Preschool, Seizures, nanny - Freeform, police officer, special needs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/megas217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This a Corona Virus story that is kinda a spin off of my other story. </p><p>TK, Carlos and the fire fam have to work in these times and with two little kids and a special needs son watch how they navigate threw these times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family Fluff - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news wasn’t good, the whole country is on lockdown which means no school, and to work at home but TK and Carlos still had to work as they are essential workers so they have to leave the boys and go to work which Liam didn’t understand since he learned in school that all the mommy and daddy will be at home now till he raised his hand and asked about his parents “well buddy, your dads are essential workers so they still have to go to work.” Mr.Nick said as Liam shook his head as he needed to ask his dads or grandpa tonight after Faith goes home. </p>
<p>Faith cane to pick up Liam when Dexs was in the car watching everyone go bye when he waved at them as Liam was led to the car as he got in “hey buddy how was school?” Faith asked when Liam got into his seat when Faith helped him get buckled in “confusing, I asked Mr.Nick a question about why daddy and papa had to work still if everyone’s parents are staying home.”  Liam said when Faith looked at him “I know buddy, you and your dads can talk about that tonight, I’m sure they will explain everything to you.” Faith said when she drove them home as she carried Dexs out of the car before they walked inside as Liam sat on the couch when Faith looked at him as he seemed down when she texted the parents about Liam when TK said that he’ll talk to him tonight as he wanted to explain to the boys what is going on in a way that little kids can understand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK came home first as Carlos will be home soon “daddy!” Dexs said as TK smiled at him and lifted him up “hey baby did you have a good day?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when TK looked at his oldest son who was laying on the couch with his weighted blanket watching his show as he walked over and rubbed his hair but Liam didn’t respond when TK placed Dexs on his hip when he smiled at Faith who told him about the boys and how they did today “poor buddy, he was asking me why you and Carlos have to work while the other kids parents get to stay home.” Faith told him when TK shook his head “when Carlos gets home we’ll talk to them and I’m worried how he’ll take it since he won’t understand what is going on.” TK said as he talked to Faith a little bit more before he let her go home “ok baby, papa should be home soon then we’ll talk to you guys about something ok?” Dexs shook his head when he was just so happy and TK didn’t know how to tell a three and five year old about what’s going on in the world. </p>
<p>Carlos came home as he walked in and heard Liam crying very hard when TK was in the kitchen making dinner with Dexs sitting at the table playing with his Lego duplos “hey babe, how was work?” TK asked when Carlos kissed him “you know the same old thing, lots of paperwork.” Carlos said before he walked over to Dexs as he showed him his car when Carlos smiled at him and kissed his head “what’s up with our little superhero?” Carlos asked as Liam was still crying “we’ll the school told them that mommy and daddy gets to stay home since the virus but he asked about us and his teacher told him that we still have to work, I think he needs you more then me at the moment so can you talk to him please?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “sure I just feel bad for him as he doesn’t understand what’s going on and now he’s scared.” Carlos said when he walked over to Liam and kissed his head “hey baby do you want to cuddle papa?” Carlos asked as Liam looked at him and shook his head when he clinged to his papa who rubbed his back while he talked to him about what he was feeling and how that’s normal as TK and Dexs walked over to them when TK placed Dexs in his lap “papa and I have to talk to you boys about something.” TK said when Dexs looked at him while Carlos held Liam in his lap “papa, grandpa and I still have to go to work, I know buddy that your teacher told you that mommies and daddies gets to stay home but papa and I still need to go out and save people so you’ll be seeing a lot of Mrs.Faith while papa and I go to work.” TK said as Dexs was crying now as he knew his parents were superheroes but he didn’t like it as they could get hurt as TK rubbed his back when Dexs calmed down “how about after dinner we have a movie night in the big bed.” Carlos said when Dexs shook his head as he was now sucking his thumb. </p>
<p>They knew in order to keep balance in the house with Liam they need to stick to a normal schedule as they looked at the one they have been using for the past few months as Liam gets up at 7:30 every morning then eats breakfast before getting ready for school, out the door by 8:15 and to school by 8:30 then from 9:00-1:30  he’s in school, he comes home takes a nap before he wakes up and does his homework at 3:00 then from 3:30-5 he’s allowed free time where he can watch TV, play on his iPad or play in his sensory room till his parents get home then he had dinner at 5:30-6:00 before he gets ready for his bath and bed and asleep by 8:00. Carlos looked at the schedule when he looked at the school slot when he knew that they would be sent home with a packet of work to do till they can get back in school “they want him to try and use either Zoom or Google hangout for his school.” TK said when he was looking at the note found in Liam’s backpack “he’s 5, there's no way that he can on his own use those apps.” Carlos told TK as he wished that they had another solution “what about texting his teacher and seeing if we can do something else because let's face it babe, he’s smart but he also has some issues and he’s already thrown off by one day of being told this.” Carlos said when he wished that he could take some time off just to help his son adjust to the new way of life but he uses a lot of his sick and vacation days from when they first got the boys settled in after the first 2 months they had off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK was giving the boys a bath while Carlos got their PJ’s out and placed them on the bed when Dexs was starting potty training so he wore a pullup at night time and underwear during the day time “Dexs go potty before we get in bed ok buddy?” TK said when he was drying off Liam as he sent him off to the bedroom in his frog towel as he stayed with Dexs “daddy will be right back he just needs to grab something from his room.” TK said while he walked into the hallway as he heard Dexs going potty when he smiled and placed a sticker on his chart before he returned to see his son happy “daddy I did it! I went pee!” Dexs told TK who smiled at him “that’s great baby daddy is so proud of you!” TK said as he lifted Dexs off the toilet before he helped him wash up and took him to the bedroom as Carlos just finished getting Liam dressed before he looked at Dexs “we went potty!” TK said as Carlos smiled at him as he made a bunch of noise and praised him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the boys where ready for bed TK and Carlos let them have a sleepover in their bed as they watched “Big Hero 6'' when Dexs fell asleep the first thirty minutes in while he was lying near Carlos as Liam was near TK watching the movie all intently “Daddy this movie is good!” Liam said when TK and Carlos smiled at him when Liam isn’t a huge movie person as he mostly watched TV.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A hard day for Liam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos goes to work while faith watches the boys and Liam has his ABA therapy today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK was getting ready for work when Liam was up and watching TV as Carlos has an early morning shift and will be home after lunch “daddy do you have to go to work?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “I do baby, but I’ll be very safe ok?” TK asked when Liam shook his head as TK picked up his face mask that someone made everyone at the station and she even made some for the boys as Liam had a Dino mask and Dexs is all Paw Patrol “if you two go anywhere today don’t forget your masks ok baby? Daddy wants you to be safe.” TK told his oldest son when Liam shook his head “I promise daddy.” Liam told TK who smiled at him as Faith was due any moment “I’m going to go check in your brother.” TK said as Dex was asleep in the master bedroom after slipping in the middle of the night “if Faith comes here can you please get the door?” TK asked when Liam shook his head as Dexs was stering as TK smiled at him and kissed his head before he lifted him up and hugged him “morning baby.” TK said as Dexs placed his head on TK’s shoulder “morning daddy.” Dexs said when TK brought him to the living room as he grabbed the boys their morning milk “sippy cup for Dexey and Tumbler for Liam.” TK said when the boys said thank you before the doorbell went off “come in!” TK yelled when Faith walked in as she smiled at the boys who looked at her “Dexs just woke up and Liam has been up for about an hour and just hanging out.” TK said when Faith shook her head and smiled “we got the boys some face masks so if you guys go anywhere today please make sure they wear them.” TK asked when Faith looked at him “of course TK I want them to be safe also and you don’t know who has the virus and who doesn't.” Faith told TK as he looked at the clock “Carlos should be home by noon he has an early morning shift today and has tomorrow off.” TK said as he grabbed his bag “ok babies daddy has to go see grandpa so be good for Faith ok?” TK said when Dexs hugged him while TK smiled at Liam as he kissed his head as he’s not expecting a kiss from Liam “love you superhero,papa will be home by lunch ok?” Liam shook his head before he turned back to the TV “he has his appointment with his ABA at 10.” TK said when he looked at the calendar “I won’t forget he’s getting better, I know it’s not a lot but he is doing more eye contact.” Faith said she has seen a huge difference in the older boy when TK smiled at her as he also sees a huge difference in his son. </p><p> </p><p>When TK got to work he smiled at his dad and friends “how was your morning?” Owen asked when he was in the kitchen making coffee “good, Liam asked me if I had to go to work, I did tell him that I’ll be very safe and to wear their masks if they go out today.” TK told his dad who handed him a cup of coffee “doesn't he have ABA today?” Owen asked as he knew his grandson's schedule as he sometimes takes Liam to his appointments at the Autism center of Austin “yeah but it’s a home visit I’ll call Faith after he’s done just to check in on them.” TK said when he went to go change as he found something to do before they got a call. </p><p>Liam was sitting in the living room with his ABA therapist when he wasn’t having a good session “hey buddy I know it’s hard today so why don’t we do something else?” Pamula said when Liam shook his head when he sucked his thumb as they worked on his social skills “Dexs want to join us?” Pam asked when Dexs rushed downstairs and sat next to his brother “ok I’m going to give you both a toy but if you want Dexs’ toy you have to ask ok?” Pam asked when Liam didn’t respond as Dexs was playing till Liam took the toy “mine!” Liam said as Dexs looked sad “Liam we have to ask Dexs can you say ‘Dexs can I please have that car?’ Then he’ll give it to you.” Pam said when they tried again as Liam asked “good job buddy!” Pam said as Dexs handed the toy over “we’re almost done for today but how about before I go we have a victory dance party?” Dexs shook his head when Liam said ok as they did. </p><p>Carlos came home when his sons were sitting at the table eating their lunch “hey babies! Papa is home!” Carlos said when Dexs smiled at him “papa!” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “let me get changed then I’ll come join you guys.” Carlos said when Liam looked at him before turning back to his lunch “rough day?” Carlos asked when Faith shook her head “Liam didn’t want to do his ABA today and then afterwards he had many meltdowns that I just let him watch TV while I made lunch.” Faith said when Carlos felt bad “I’ll be back then we can have cuddles.” Carlos told the boys before heading to the bedroom as he changed into some jeans and a shirt before he headed to the kitchen “thank you for watching the boys!” Carlos said when Faith smiled at him “yeah no problem! Have a great day off and I’ll see you boys on Friday!” Faith said before she left “after lunch we can go take napes then papa will take you two to the store since we need to get stuff for dinner.” Carlos said when he fed Liam his lunch since he stopped eating. </p><p>Liam fell asleep in the big bed after Carlos and him did some cuddling as much as Liam allows “night sweet boy, papa loves you so much!” Carlos said when he walked to the kitchen to do the dishes before he sat on the couch and turned to TV on when TK called to check in “hey babe, I just got the boys down for their naps, I guess little man had a bad day with his ABA.” TK felt bad when they talked “Pam left a note and said that Dexs got help him asking for a toy but Liam took it right away and Dexs felt sad but they did it again and Liam asked for the toy.” Carlos said when TK felt a little better about his son “did we have any homework?” TK asked when Carlos said no “it looks like she gave him a week off but I can call her and see if she wants him anything to work on.” Carlos said when TK said ok as the alarms went off “hey baby I have to go I’ll call you later when I’m on my way home!” Carlos wishes him a great day and be safe. </p><p>After naptime Liam was more awake when Carlos smiled at him “did you have a great nap?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head “we have to wait for Dexey to wake up then we can go to the store.” Carlos said when he made the boys some on the go after nap snacks along with their cups “since we're on the go and not home I’ll let you take a sippy cup do you want BATMAN or Paw Patrol?” Carlos asked when he showed the two cups off when Liam picked his BATMAN cup when Carlos filled it with water before he placed it in the boys backpack along with goldfish for each boy “papa,what’s for dinner?” Liam asked when Carlos smiled at him “tacos.” Carlos said as he was going to make homemade salsa and guacamole as Liam shook his head “you like my tacos baby, I’ll let you help if you want.” Carlos said as Liam likes to cook as they found it helps him with his food sensitivity issues. Dexs woke up and headed to the kitchen “did you go potty?” Carlos asked when Dexs was in his arms cuddling him “not yet.” Dexs said when Carlos took him to the bathroom when he helped Dexs go potty before they got socks and shoes on before heading to the car as Dexs got into his car seat when he buckled himself in while Carlos helped Liam buckle up “papa have you seen my Spider-Man?”Dexs asked when he was looking for his action figure that he keeps in the car “no baby when was the last place you had him?” Carlos asked when he turned around in his seat “daddy’s car.” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him “maybe he’s saving the day with daddy baby.” Carlos said when he texted his husband and asked him when TK texted him back a picture of Dexs’ Spider-Man in the fire truck as he took a few pictures of Spider-Man having a blast at work when Carlos showed Dexs who smiled at him “he’s in safe hands!” Dexs said as he was better when they headed to the store as Carlos grabbed a cart from the cart caraale  before he let the boys out of the car with Dexs in the seat and Liam in the cart before they headed inside and grabbed everything they needed before heading home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home and hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK comes home from work and see his family having fun but the next day everything takes a turn for the worst with the baby if the family, how will this effect the family?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK got home when he saw his youngest son playing in the backyard on his fire truck power wheels while Liam was sitting on the couch with Carlos “hey babe. How was your day?” Carlos asked when TK kissed him “good, I have someone’s Spider-Man if he wants him.” TK said when Dexs rushed inside when TK smiled at him “here you go baby!” TK said when Dexs said thank you before he rushed back outside and ran to his power wheels when he bucked Spider-Man into the passenger's seat before he started driving again “hey superhero how was your day?” TK asked when Liam looked at him when he was sucking his thumb “we had a hard morning but after naptime it seemed like we’re having an ok day but once we got back from the store I could tell he was overwhelmed so I let him go to his sensory room while I made the salsa and guacamole.” Carlos said when he rubbed Liam’s hair “want to help daddy get his bag out of the car?” TK asked when Liam shook his head when TK took him with him as Liam waited by the door as TK took his hand before they headed to TK’s car as TK unlocked the door before he handed Liam his work bag when Liam took it and headed to the door “it’s heavy daddy.” Liam said when TK took the bag “yeah it had my work clothes baby, luckily grandpa has my other gear at the firehouse.” TK said when they walked inside when Dexs on the counter crying with Carlos comforting him “it’s ok baby, I’ll get you a new Spider-Man.” Carlos said when TK looked at his youngest as he took his bag from Liam “hey what happened?” TK asked when he was holding Liam in his hip “someone was driving around the yard with Spider-Man when Spider-Man went flying into the neighbors yard and their dog was in the backyard so our baby boy saw Spider-Man becoming a snack.” Carlos said as TK felt bad “I’m sorry baby, papa and I will buy you another one.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when TK and Carlos looked at Liam “he can have my BATMAN.” Liam said as his parents looked at him “aww thank you baby!” TK said when he kissed Liam’s head “are you sure baby he’s your special toy.” Carlos said when Liam shook his head “if it makes him happy then I will let him play with him.” Liam said when he wanted down so TK placed him on his feet when he saw Liam run upstairs to his room and grabbed his BATMAN action figure before he returned to the kitchen and handed the toy over when Dexs said thank you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos’ day off</p>
<p>TK had an early morning shift so he’ll be home by 3:00 so Carlos let the boys sleep in the master bedroom when TK smiled at him as he kissed his head “bye baby I hope you guys have a great day.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “you too tiger and be safe!” Carlos said without waking the boys up “papa, can we go see grandpa today?” Liam asked when he rubbed his eyes “sure baby I think he has off today so we can go by his house and see if he’s home.” Carlos said when he lifted Liam into his arms when he kissed his head “come on my little superhero let’s go to the kitchen.” Carlos said when Liam smiled at him as they let Dexs sleep as he had a rough night with a bad dream and he wet himself. </p>
<p>Liam was sitting on the couch watching Paw Patrol when Dexs walked out as Carlos followed him when he gave him a bath and changed him into fresh PJ’s “papa I don’t feel good.” Dexs said when Carlos felt his head when he wasn’t warm but he didn’t look good either “why don’t we go sit on the couch baby and I’ll get you something to drink hopefully that will help.” Carlos said when he texted his best friend Michelle about Dexs when she said to keep an eye on him and if he gets worse to call and she’ll come over Carlos felt a little better when he saw Dexs staring pass the TV when Carlos sat in front of him as he rubbed his arm in hopes to get Dexs back “hey baby it’s papa can you look at me?” Carlos asked when Dexs’ body started going stiff when Carlos got scared so he carefully placed Dexs on the floor and called 9-1-1 when Grace took the call “9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” Grace asked when Carlos felt better “Grace can you call Michele for me and tell her to come to our house? It’s Dexs I think he’s having a seizure.” Carlos said when Grace did as she put in a call “the 126 is on the way Carlos are you timing it?” Grace asked when Carlos said yes “so far it’s been 3 minutes and 20 seconds.” Carlos said when he looked at Liam who was crying “shh, it’s ok baby your auntie will be here soon and help your brother.” Carlos said as Grace felt bad when she texted her husband to see how much longer till they got to the house “Los they are 2 minutes away.” Grace told her friend when Carlos felt better as he heard the sirens “I’m going to go open the door. Can you stay on the couch and keep an eye on your brother?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head as he heard Judd outside the door and he opened it “hey where is he?” Judd asked when Carlos let him inside as Judd went right to the living room “hey cowboy how are you?” Judd asked when he sat next to Liam when he placed him in his lap when he distracted him as TK rushed inside but Paul stopped him “let Michelle and Tim take care of him.” Paul said “call my dad and tell him to meet us at........” TK said when he didn’t know what hospital they were taking Dexs to “Children’s hospital downtown.” Tim said as he turned Dexs onto his side in the recovery position when he heard Dexs crying “I know honey! It’s ok auntie is here.” Michelle said as she looked at her friends “daddy! Papa!” Dexs said when his parents looked at him “it’s ok baby!” TK said as all he wanted to do was hold his son when Michelle got him hooked up to all the machines “well start an IV on the rig let’s get him to the hospital before he has another seizure.” Michelle said when she lifted her nephew up and carried him to the ambulance when she placed Dexs on the gurney as she buckled him in “I’ll stay with Liam and bring him back to the station go with Dexs.” Judd told his friend when TK shook his head when he got into the ambulance next to his husband on the bench when TK took Dexs’ hand and kissed it when he called his dad and explained everything when Owen said that he’ll meet them there “where’s Liam?” Owen asked when he was worried about his grandsons “Judd has him and will take him back to the station.” TK told his dad who said that he’ll take him after he makes sure Dexs is ok. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen met his family at the hospital when he saw Dexs laying in the bed with all the wires in his chest when he felt bad “hey dad.” TK said when he walked over to his dad “hey kiddo how is he doing?” Owen asked when Dexs was still twitching “better they still don’t know what caused it so they will do CT and MRI on him to see if anything is in his brain.” TK said as Carlos was talking to Dexs and rubbing his hair “your ok baby papa is here.” Carlos said when Dexs started going stiff again when TK called for a nurse “we need help in here!” TK yelled when the doctors and nurses rushed inside as TK and Owen stepped out to give them room when Carlos stayed with Dexs who had a longer seizure “we’re going to move him to the Neuro ICU.” Dr.Daisy said when he was the on call neurologist when they moved fast as Dexs wet himself again as they will clean him up once they get upstairs when Dexs wanted his dad “daddy!” Dexs cried when TK rushed to catch up with him as he held his hand “your ok baby, daddy is right here.” TK said when they made it to the elevator and headed to the 3rd floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Once Dexs was settled in they scheduled his MRI and CT scans when Dexs was sitting in TK’s lap as Dexs was more awake but twitching as he felt ‘Funny’ so TK placed him back on the bed as he looked at Carlos who was talking to the doctors and nurse when Owen went to get coffee for his son and son-in- law “hey babe how are you doing?” TK asked when Carlos looked at him “scared. He told me that he didn’t feel good so I thought he was sick. I didn’t know that he would have any seizures, if I did I would have done something.” Carlos said when TK took his hand “Carlos, honey I know that you would trust me you did everything right, you got him on the floor so he wouldn’t hurt himself on the couch, you called 9-1-1 and told Grace what was going on, you took care of our son while I went to work, I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend your day off but guess what babe, he’s in safe hands now.” TK said as Dexs closed his eyes when he wanted to sleep “go to sleep baby, we’ll be here when you wake up.” Carlos said when Dexs shook his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dexs is in the hospital still with unsure seizures, an angry Carlos is in this chapter and Owen buys Liam something special in hopes in helping him understand social skills and being careful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Dexs woke up TK smiled at him “hey baby how did you sleep?” Dexs waved at him when he wanted cuddles so TK placed him in his lap as he was careful with all the cords on his son “papa went to get us some food since hospital food isn’t that great.” TK told Dexs who shook his head “daddy why am I sick?” Dexs asked when he looked sad “I don’t know baby, the doctors are working hard on finding out why you are having seizures.” TK said when Dr.Daisy knocked on the door as he smiled at the father and son in the rocking chair “since Carlos is getting lunch why don’t we do his scanes so when he comes back he can eat.” TK said ok “let me tell my husband so he knows.” TK said when Dr.Daisy shook his head “of course we don’t want to worry anyone.” TK smiled as a thank you “let’s call papa.” TK said when Dexs shook his head “hey babe, they want to take him to get his scanes done so when you return we can eat.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “that’s fine babe.” Carlos said when he just finished grabbing lunch “I’m on my way back with lunch I should be there in 10 minutes.” Carlos said when TK smiled “we’ll see you soon baby drive safe!” TK said when the nurse came in and smiled at Dexs “ok sunshine we’re going to give you something to make you go to sleep since we need you to lay flat for a long time ok baby.” Dexs looked at his dad when he smiled at him “it’s ok peanut.” TK said as he placed Dexs in his bed as he covers him with the blanket “I’ll be here when you come back ok and so will papa.” TK said as Dexs shook his head “love you daddy.” Dexs said “you too sweetie, daddy love you so much!” TK said as Dexs closed his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos came back when he placed the food on the table when TK was in deep thought “what’s going on in you brain babe?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “just thinking about our son, he was thrown so much and he had the feeding tube but we got past that and then he’s having mystery seizures I just hope that they find out why.” TK said when Carlos sat next to him “I know babe, he’s so strong and he can get there with anything with our help, oh Judd texted me a picture of Liam having a blast with Buttercup and he went on a call without any meltdowns!” TK smiled as he knew that his friends, no family will always be there for him and his family “tell him thank you for taking him, it’s been a lot today and I forgot to thank Judd.” TK said when Carlos shook his head and smiled “he already knows love, he knows that you're grateful for him to take Liam.” Carlos said before Dexs was rolled back in “he did great, Dr.Daisy will revise the films and he can eat when he wakes up.” The parents said thank you when TK went over to Dexs and rubbed his hair “he’s still twitching.” TK said when Carlos looked over also when Dexs was going stiff again “son of a.....” TK said when Carlos looked at him “hey nurse we need help!” Carlos yelled as the nurse ran back in and saw Dexs having a seizure when she gave Dexs another set of meds to help stop the episode as Dexs was crying “daddy!” Dexs said when TK rubbed his hair and whispered to him “it’s ok baby, daddy is right here.” TK said when Dexs held his hand when Carlos looked at the nurse “was he fine?” Carlos asked when the nurse didn’t say “I’m asked again was my son fine in the machines?” Carlos asked using his cop voice now “no, he was staring to twitch right before we brought him in but it wasn’t noticeable.” Carlos looked at TK “my husband isn’t a trained medic but he does have his EMT license so if he can notice then it’s noticeable!” Carlos said when TK shook his head “we want another nurse on our son's case because you're fired!” TK said as Carlos shook his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen was on his way to relive his team of his grandson when he heard that Dexs had another episode so he said that he’ll take Liam back to his house for the next few days till they figure out why Dexs is having seizures “grandpa!” Liam said as he was in the kitchen sitting on the floor with Buttercup next to him “hey baby! How are you doing?” Owen asked when he was holding Liam “where’s Dexs, daddy and papa went to the hospital with him and you here so where are Dexs?” Liam asked when Owen smiled at him “he’s still in the hospital baby, so you're going to have a sleepover at my house till your brother comes home.” Owen said as Liam shook his head “can you tell uncle Judd thank you?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head when he did “your welcome cowboy! Auntie and I want you to spend the night before you have to go home. I have tomorrow off so I’ll come to your grandpa’s house and take you to my place and we can have so much fun!” Judd said when Liam said ok as he hugged his uncle one last time before Owen took his hand and headed to the car “want to go look at puppies before we head home?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head “daddy and papa won’t like it if we get one though.” Liam said when Owen looked at him “I know baby, so grandpa will tell them beforehand if we get one.” Owen said as Liam smiled at him as they made it to the pet store “hold grandpa’s hand.” Owen said when Liam did as they walked inside and looked at the puppies when Liam fell in love with a small chocolate mini poodle mix when Owen smiled at him “do you want him baby?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head “when does Texas shut down?” Owen asked the cashier when she smiled at him “in the next week all shops should be closed unless they are essential.” Owen said thank you when he looked at Liam “we better get this pup some stuff right baby?” Liam shook his head as they started shopping when Owen texted his son a picture of the puppy </p>
<p>Owen: “he loves him!” <br/>TK: “dad we don’t need a puppy.”<br/>Owen: “He looks so happy TK!” <br/>Owen: “come on you can’t say no to his face and it’s good for children with autism to have a pet to take care of!” <br/>TK: “fine but he stays at your house till we get Dexs settled.” </p>
<p>Owen smiled at his grandson when he told him that his dad said yes when Liam smiled at him when he was petting his new puppy. “What are you going to name him?” Owen asked when Liam looked at him “I don’t know he looks like a pancake.” Liam said when Owen smiled at him “a pancake?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head “a chocolate pancake.” Liam said when Owen smiled at him and said ok “welcome to the family chocolate pancake!” Owen said as he took a picture of pancake and Liam to send to his parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Diagnoses and unexpected guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dex's get a diagnoses and someone comes to town that turns everything upside down</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few days since Dexs has been in the hospital and they have diagnosed him with epilepsy and given him some meds in order to help control the ticks and episodes “when can I go home?” Dexs asked when he was coloring while a movie played in the background “tomorrow love if you don’t have any more episodes and the meds work.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “I can’t wait to see Liam he gave me his BATMAN when he came to visit with uncle Judd.” Dexs said when his parents smiled at him “that was nice of him baby don’t you think?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head when he just wanted to go home as he was finally able to wear his own PJ’s instead of the hospital gown that they put him in when he first got here. </p>
<p>Owen called when he warned his son about something “Hey TK I hate to drop this on you at this moment since you are dealing with Dexs but your mom called me and said that she’s coming for a visit.” TK looked at his husband and son when he almost dropped his phone “when will she be here?” TK asked when Owen felt bad for his son “tomorrow I’ll go and get her, Liam is going to spend the day at Paul’s house so he won’t be there.” Owen said as TK felt a little better “I just don’t understand, she never wanted to meet my husband or our kids.” TK said as Owen knew this “I don’t know why TK, I wish I did but she said that she has time in her schedule so she’ll be here for a week and wants to get to know her grandsons better.” Owen said as he was looking at Liam and Pancake sleeping in his bed “if it makes you feel better Liam and Pancake are sleeping next to me and Buttercup is in his bed.” Owen said as TK smiled when he wanted a picture of that when he knows that Buttercup sleep on his bed when he was living with his dad and now his old room is the boys room with a bunk bed “we’ll tomorrow we finally get liberated if Dexs’ meds work and he doesn't have anymore episodes.” TK said when Owen smiled “that’s good buddy! I’ll let you guys settle in before I bring your mom over and Paul said that he’ll keep Liam for the night also and bring him to work.” Owen told his son when TK told him thanks as they talked a little more they said goodnight when Carlos was sitting with Dexs watching the movie “what’s up babe?” Carlos asked when he saw TK’s face “my mom is coming into town tomorrow but dad got it covered so we’re good for tomorrow.” TK said when Carlos hugged him “I’m sorry baby I know that she stressed you out.” Carlos said as TK shook his head “I just don’t want her to say anything bad to the boys.” TK told Carlos “I know but I’ll be there also babe and so will your dad so you're protected and so are the kids.” Carlos said when TK hugged him tighter and kissed him.  </p>
<p>Dexs was excited to go home when TK gets him dressed and placed him in the stroller when Carlos packed the backpack as they just needed the prescriptions so they could stop by the pharmacy on the way home “we have his meds and rescue meds.” Carlos said when Dexs smiled at him “are you ready to go home baby?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head “I want to meet Pancake!” Dexs said when TK and Carlos smiled at him “we can’t wait either baby!” TK said when he kissed Dexs head “someone is excited to go home!” Dr.Daisy said as he brought in the paparework “I want to see him in a week just to check in and see if we need to change anything.” The parents said thank you when Dr.Daisy Gave Dexs a high five “see you at the clinic buddy!” Dexs smiled when he looked at his parents and said “let’s go!” TK said ok when he started pushing his son the elevators “I’ll text dad when we get to the car.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him and kissed him “love you babe and I love you too baby!” Carlos said as Owen called “hey dad I was just going to call you when we got on the road.” TK said as Owen sounded panicked “I tried to stop her but she wouldn’t listen to me!” Owen said as TK got scared “dad please tell me that she’s not at the house?” TK asked when Owen said no “she told me to drop her off at the hospital so she can meet you guys!” Owen said as TK dropped his phone when Carlos picked it up “Owen?” Carlos asked when Owen told him everything that he said to TK “Ok we can handle this, can you please tell me if Liam is dropped off?” Carlos asked when Owen said yes “I dropped him off right before I left for the airport.” Owen said when Carlos felt better as TK didn’t look as shocked anymore as the door opened and TK saw his mom “Tyler it’s so nice to see you!” Gwen said when TK looked at her “mom, hey what are you doing here?” TK asked when his mom looked at him “don’t be rude and intrude me to your crew.” Gwen said as TK looked mad “fine mom this is my very hot husband Carlos and this is one of our sons Dexs.” TK said as Carlos rolled his eyes at him “oh, well it’s nice to meet you two, I can’t wait to get to know you two better.” Gwen said when TK felt sick “why don’t we drop you off at dad's house because we’re tired and we need to get Dexs settled in.” TK said as Carlos unloaded the stroller before he placed Dexs in his car seat and handed over his iPad and headphones “don’t be silly I want to see your house.” Gwen said when TK was furious at his mom when he was trying to be nice but his mom was being stubborn about anything he said “Tyler I want to be a part of you life.” Gwen said as TK shook his head not wanting to fight with his mom with his husband and son with him “maybe we can go to lunch and talk things out be over we have things to talk about mom.” TK said as his mom shook her head when she got into the car and saw the booster seat “we have a five year old also.” Carlos said when Gwen looked at him and rolled her eyes “not nice!” Dexs told her when TK smiled at his son “your dad hasn’t taught you manners.” Gwen said when TK fround at Dexs “sorry baby some people are just sour patch kids in real life but sometimes they are just sour and not sweet.” TK said as Carlos tried badly not being in the middle of the two “Tyler Kennedy you take that back!” Gwen said when TK looked at her “I would mom if you didn’t start it, I have been trying to be nice to you since I have seen you.” TK said as Carlos placed a hand on his knees and squeezed it to help him calm down as TK did as he wasn’t looking forward to this week with his mom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heart to heart talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK’s mom says things to Carlos and TK gets very defensive. Owen and Carlos has a heart to heart at his place!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they got home TK carried Dexs inside and placed him in his room for his nap when Carlos unloaded the car and placed the backpack in the laundry room so he can wash it “it’s good think that Tyler got himself a house wife since he was never good at housework when he was younger.” Gwen said when TK heard this as he was so pissd at his mom “why would you say that mom! Carlos is a cop and a very good and hot one!” TK said as Carlos smiled at him as he thought that he would have to defend TK but he also knew that TK would define him and the boys “I’m just saying that someone needs to do the house work and it’s not going to be you.” Gwen said as TK called his dad and told him about his mom when Owen was not happy with his ex-wife “I’m sorry TK I hope she would mellow out after seeing you guys at the hospital.” Owen said as TK shook his head “after Dexs is up from his nap I’m going to bring him over so us three can have a talk I don’t want any of the kids around.” TK said as Carlos went to check on Dexs when he was more worried now since he has epilepsy as they already have a baby monitor in his room but Carlos feel like he has to have fresh eyes on him when Carlos sat next to him and rubbed his hair when he kissed his head “don’t worry baby daddy will protect you.” Carlos said as he stayed with Dexs when he didn’t like hearing TK and his mom talk about him when TK is very good at defining him and vice versa “babe?” TK asked when he walked into Dexs room and kissed his head “hey what’s wrong?” TK asked when he saw tears in Carlos’ eyes “does she hate me?” Carlos asked when TK felt bad “no babe, she was never supportive of me coming out and made a huge deal about it so I just went to dad’s house and lived with him as I didn’t want to live in that kind of environment.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “I love you so much and nothing will ever change I’ll always be on you side along with the boys, why don’t you and Dexs take a nap then when he wakes up we can take Dexs to my dads house and hopefully talk to my mom about how she’s acting.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when he kissed TK “love you too Ty.” Carlos said when TK kissed his head. </p>
<p>Carlos took Dexs to Owen’s house when he felt like the conversation that TK needs to have is with his mom and him only so he called Owen and let him know “I’ll have some tea waiting for you.” Owen said as he loves Carlos as his own and was very glad when he asked TK to marry him when he even went the extra mile and asked him for TK’s hand in marriage “I love you kid just remember that and whatever my ex wife said to you isn’t true.” Owen said as Carlos smiled at what he was told “we’ll see you soon dad.” Carlos said as Owen said that he’ll have the door unlocked and just to let himself in as Dexs was excited to see his grandpa and the new puppy “puppy?” Dexs asked in the background when Owen smiled “he’s with Liam at your uncle Paul’s house.” Owen said as Dexs looked sad “he’ll be at grandpa’s house the next time you guys come over.” Owen said as Dexs said ok as he took a drink from his cup.   </p>
<p>Owen waited for his son in law and grandson as he heard the car when he saw his little guy running up the driveway as Carlos was following behind “you would never know that he was in the hospital for almost a week.” Carlos said when Owen smiled at him and hugged him as Dexs was in the living room playing with his toy firetruck and fire house when Owen smiled at him “hey baby do I get a hug?” Owen asked when Dexs ran up to him and hugged him before he returned to his toys “do you want anything to eat?” Owen asked when Carlos said please when Owen handed him a cup of tea when he made him a snack “Dexs do you want a snack also?” Owen asked when Dexs shook his head “use your voice baby.” Carlos reminded him as Dexs looked over and said “yes please grandpa.” Dexs said before he walked over to the table and tried to climb into his seat but Carlos helped him so he didn’t fall and smack his head so they would have to go back to the hospital when Carlos buckled Dexs in as Owen handed him over a sippy cup filled with apple juice before he brought over the snacks he made “so how are you doing with little man’s diagnoses?” Owen asked taking a drink of his own tea “I’m not going to lie I’m so scared but I know that I have Tyler in my corner and he’s been so good with Dexs.” Carlos said when Owen smiled at him “you know he doesn't let anyone call him Tyler not even me so you must be special to him to call him Tyler.” Owen said as Carlos looked at Dexs “he’s a special guy and I love him.” Carlos said as he wiped Dexs mouth and hands before he let him down as Dexs ran to the toys “I’m sorry about Gwen, she wasn’t a huge fan of TK coming out so I’m not surprised of how she acted when she saw you and Dexs.” Owen said Carlos shook his head “if you makes you feel better TK called her a sour patch kid but instead of being sour then sweet she was the sour one.” Owen laughed as he couldn’t think of a better way to describe his ex-wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of TK and his mom's talk and Liam  gets reunited with his family!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK texted his husband that it’s safe to come home when Carlos looked at Dexs who was asleep on the couch with a blanket on him “poor buddy he’s so tired, it’s like he has so much energy then he’s tired.” Carlos said when Owen shook his head as he smiled at his youngest grandson “Liam should be back here soon with Pancake, Paul took him to the park and lunch, he said that he was very good today.” Owen said as Carlos felt better as he did miss his son “I can’t wait to see him! He brings so much joy into our life!” Carlos told Owen when he heard the doorbell as he got the door when Liam smiled at his papa “I missed you so much baby!” Carlos said when he lifted Liam into his arms and held him tight “did you miss papa?” Carlos asked when Liam didn’t say but Carlos could tell he did “do you want to meet my puppy that grandpa got me?” Liam asked as Carlos shook his head when Liam wanted down so Carlos put him down as he ran back to the car as Paul was already holding the puppy carrier “buddy he’s right here.” Paul said when he pointed to the blue carrier when Liam ran back to him as Paul opened the carrier when Liam carefully got his puppy out as he held him before he walked over to his papa who took him “what’s his name?” Carlos asked Liam who shrugged “yes you do know tell grandpa what did you name him?” Owen asked when Liam said it was “pancake.” Carlos smiled “did pancake go potty?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head “once Dexs wakes up we can go see daddy how does that sound?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head “where is daddy?” Liam asked when he was looking around for TK “he’s at home dealing with something but he said that we can come back home, we’re just waiting for Dexs to wake up.” Carlos said when Liam shook his head before he went to the toys and started playing.</p><p>Carlos took the boys home when TK was waiting for them as he smiled as he saw his husband’s car in the driveway “look babies it’s daddy!” Carlos said as Liam smiled when he was holding pancake in his lap with all his supplies in the trunk when TK helped unload the boys when he  first got Liam out as he tried to hug him but Liam didn't want any of that so TK let him go before he helped Dexs out “come here baby, you still look tired but luckily you can sleep in the big bed tonight so papa and I can keep an eye on you.” TK said when Dexs rubbed his eyes when he placed his head on TK’s shoulder when Liam was already in the backyard with his puppy “how did the talk go?” Carlos asked when TK sighed “she’ll back off and will be staying with dad, she’s here till next Monday then she’ll go home and go back to being busy she said that she has a huge case coming up.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “you do know that I don’t see you as a housewife right?” TK asked when his mom’s words were circling in his head “of course babe, I know that we each do our own work equally.” Carlos said when he kissed TK as Dexs threw up all over TK’s back “poor baby, lets get him inside and I’ll change him into a new pair of PJ’s and you can go take a shower.” Carlos said when he took Dexs and walked him inside “I’ll let Liam watch some TV with Pancake.” TK said as he took his shirt off and threw it into the washer before he got Liam inside as he turned on Disney+ “what do you want to watch?” TK asked when Liam picked his new favorite movie “Big Hero 6.” when TK turned it on before he rushed upstairs and took a quick shower as Carlos brought Dexs downstairs when he placed him on the couch and grabbed cups for his boys filled with water “Dexs we need to take your meds.” Carlos said as he got it ready before he handed the sippys over when Dexs allowed him to give him the meds and didn’t spit it out “what does it taste like?” Liam asked when Dexs looked at him “not bad but grainy.” Dexs said as Liam shook his head before he turned back to the show. </p><p>TK came downstairs when he smiled at his boys all cuddling together on the couch with Dexs in Carlos’ lap and Liam laying his head on his side with Carlos’ arm around him so TK did what any dad would do and took a picture as he sent it to his dad before he walked into the living room and sat next to Liam who climbed into his lap when Carlos handed him his cup over as Liam said thank you. Since no one wanted to cook dinner TK ordered pizza when he got Liam a special food sensory pizza from their favorite pizza place when TK tells them it's for Liam so they know how to make it. “Liam daddy is going to order pizza, do you want anything new tonight?” TK asked when Liam looked at him as he’s slowly trying new foods as they always get pasta for Dexs as Liam tried some the last time and didn’t like the sauce “we could get you butter noodles and the sauce on the side if you want some pasta.” Carlos said as Liam shook his head as just the other day he tried a brownie he didn;t like but he did try it so that's a win for the parent’s books. Once Pizza was here Liam helped get the plates and silverware “don’t forget the bowls for the pasta.” TK says as Carlos was holding Dexs in his arms when he rocked him from side to side “even though we know he’s the right weight he still looks like a two year old.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “yeah he hardly weighs anything, he’s always going to be small for his age because of his early eating issues.” Carlos said when Liam was looking around for his puppy “where’s pancake?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “he’s in his crate just till after dinner so he won’t bug us but once we’re done eating he can come back out and cuddle you.” TK said as Carlos placed Dexs in his lap when he would feed him “do we have any of his pediasures leftover just in case he needs extra calories?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “in the fridge I always have extra just in case they have a hard eating day and need something to make up for the calories.” TK said as Dexs was working on his dinner at his own pace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Back to work?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK stoped by to see Owen about going back to work. TK attempts to home school Liam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK was worried to go back to work after spending a few days with his boys while Carlos went to work yesterday but Owen gave TK a few days off to help Faith “TK we’ll be fine so tell your dad that you can go back to work tomorrow.” Faith said as TK shook his head “Dexs will you be ok if daddy goes back to work with grandpa tomorrow?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as Liam was still asleep “go be a hero daddy!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “I will darling, daddy will go and be a hero.” TK said when he heard Liam up when TK got him out of bed and brought him to the bathroom “Nanny Faith is here.” TK said when Liam looked sad “is daddy going to work?” Liam asked when TK helped him get dressed “daddy has to go to work to talk to grandpa about coming back to work so Faith is going to stay with you and Dexs.” TK said as Liam shook his head “will you be back?” Liam asked when TK shook his head “I’ll be only gone for a few hours.” TK said when Liam said ok as he walked to the couch and sat down next to his brother “Dexs we have to give your meds to you.” TK said when he placed Dexs on the counter and showed Faith how to get Dexs’ meds “so he takes this three times a day after breakfast, after lunch and once before bed.” TK said as he kissed his son’s head before he helped him down “daddy has to get ready to go see grandpa but he'll be back this afternoon.” TK told the boys when Liam didn’t look up but Dexs did as he waved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK arrived at the firehouse when he didn’t tell anyone that he would stop by till he walked in “hey kid what are you doing here?” Judd asked when he hugged his little brother “I came to talk to dad about coming back to work.” TK said as Owen was in his office “he’s upstairs just doing paperwork.” Judd said when TK ran upstairs and knocked “come in!” Owen said as TK opened the door “hey kiddo where are the boys?” Owen asked after he hugged TK as TK sat down in one of the chairs “Faith has them back at the house I just came by to tell you that I’m ready to come back to work.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “I know that you trust Faith with the boys but I don’t want you to be distracted aboit Dexs since it’s still new.” Owen said “I promise dad I won’t be.” TK said as Owen looked at him “fine, I’ll give you one more week with the boys to get everything set up then you can come back.” Owen said as TK smiled and shook his head “thanks dad!” TK said when he heard Mateo calling him as Faith came by with the boys “daddy!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “hey babies!” TK said when he saw his sons as Liam was holding his brother’s hand “Liam missed you and wouldn’t stop crying so I told him that we could go for a car ride and see you.” Faith said as TK held Liam in his arms “I missed you too baby.” TK said as Liam placed his head on his dad's shoulder a small jester for some kids but it’s huge for Liam when TK almost cried as Owen smiled at him as Dexs was in his arms “that’s so sweet!” Marjan said as she smiled at her nephews when Dexs waved at her “want to come see Aunti Mar?” Dexs shook his head when Owen handed him over as Marjan took Dexs to the rigs “be careful baby we don’t want you to get hurt and go back to the hospital.” TK said as Dexs shook his head as TK looked at Liam who didn’t move so TK took every moment he could “daddy is sad?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “no honey, daddy is very happy right now.” TK said as Liam didn’t respond till TK felt his phone buzzing as it’s Carlos to check in on them “hey it’s papa!” TK told Liam when he answered the phone “hey babe, how is work going?” TK asked when Carlos smiled “good lots of paperwork just till I get back into the swing of things, how was talking to your dad?” Carlos asked when TK smiled “good, he’s giving me one more week before I start back.” TK said as he looked at his sons as Dexs was trying to climb the fireman’s pole “Faith brought the boys over so right now I’m getting Liam cuddles.” TK said as Carlos said ‘aww!’ When TK snapped a selfie of the two “what’s our little jungle man doing?” Carlos asked when TK lost him for a second before he found him with Judd holding him upside down “Judd has him and he’s holding him by his feet.” TK said as he smiled at his family “we can’t wait for you to come home so we can have a cuddle on the couch.” TK said when Carlos wanted to also “love you babe, be safe!” Carlos said as TK told him the same thing. </p>
<p>Once they got back to the house TK took the boys to the backyard when pancake were chasing them as Dexs was laughing “look daddy!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him as Liam was sitting on his disk swing as TK placed it outside as a sensory toy that both boys can use as TK pushed Liam softly as the motions did help him calm down “hey baby we have to do some of your school today.” TK said as Liam looked at him “no it’s not school time.” Liam said as TK sighed “I know baby but we have to at some point today do some school ok?” TK asked when Liam shook his head before Dexs was walking to them holding pancake in his arms. “pancake wants to swing with Liam.” Dexs said as TK took the puppy and placed him next to his son when he helped Dexs on the swing also when TK pushed the boys before they headed inside for lunch and nap time. After naptime TK set Dexs up with his own school when he let him play on his iPad while he worked with Liam on his school packet “we have to do math and reading today ok baby?” TK asked when Liam shook his head as he did his best to do school as TK placed some sensory toys on the table to help Liam focus as they got about half an hour in before Liam needed a break so TK allowed him to take a break when he got both the boys a snack “Peanut it’s snack time so can we please put the iPad down and come join us?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as he took his headphones off and placed his iPad on the couch before he walked over to the table as TK placed him in the booster seat “do we need buckles today or can we sit still?” TK asked when Dexs looked at him “I can sit still.” Dexs said as TK looked at him as he was already wiggling “Dexs tell daddy the truth.” TK said when Dexs looked at him “I need buckled.” Dexs said when TK helped him buckle in before he handed the plate and cup over as TK talked to them when Liam ate his snack and drank his juice “after snack time are we ready to do more school or are we done for today?” TK asked when Liam looked at him as he didn’t say “I think that we are done for today buddy, you did a lot of great work!” TK said as Liam smiled at him and shook his head “someone gets iPad time today!” TK said when Liam smiled as he loves to use his iPad for free time instead of only using it for his therapies and school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos comes home from work when everything gets thrown up in the air with Dexs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Carlos got home he saw his husband making dinner with Dexs attached to his hip while Liam was laying down on the couch watching TV with his blanket “hey babe, how was work?” TK asked when he kissed Carlos “good, long but good.” Carlos said when he smiled at Dexs “want to come help me get changed?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head when Carlos took him and brought him to the master bedroom when he placed him on the bed before he headed to the closet when he changed out of his uniform and got into some jeans and a shirt when Dexs looked at him as he looked tired when Carlos walked over to him and kissed his head before he lifted him up and brought him back to the kitchen “Liam, papa is home.” TK told his son when Liam didn’t look up when Carlos walked over to him and kissed his head when Liam tried to shoo him away as Carlos looked at TK “it’s not you, he’s had a hard day.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “at less someone is excited to see papa.” Carlos said as Dexs hugged him as Carlos kissed his head “has he been tired all day?” Carlos asked when TK looked up “yeah, after his nap, he would get spurts of energy but he’s been tired all afternoon, I think it’s his meds.” TK said as Carlos pulled the meds out as he read the label when he looked up the side effects “it said that tiredness is a common side effect and his body will get used to it over tired so the tiredness will go away.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “tomorrow morning you have off right?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “yeah, I don’t have to go in till after dinner and work the graveyard shift.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “why?” Carlos asked when Dexs was almost asleep on his shoulder “Liam has his clinic check up tomorrow and Dexs has his check in with the neurologist in the afternoon.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when he would stay with Dexs and sleep in while TK takes Liam to his appointment then when they will both take Dexs in the afternoon with Liam as they will bring his iPad along so he has something to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Liam it’s dinner time.” TK said when Liam didn’t respond so TK walked over to him as he paused the TV when Liam looked at him as Liam got up and headed to the table “Liam if daddy tells you something you have to listen ok?” Carlos said as LIam shook his head when Carlos placed Dexs in his playpen as he placed a pillow under his head and a blanket before he joined his family at the table as they chatted and smiled. </p>
<p>Dexs was hacking his lungs when TK got up and walked over to him as Dexs was going stiff so TK removed the pillow and blanket when Dexs had a seizure as TK timed it while Carlos got the rescue meds ready for when Dexs comes back when it took five minutes as TK called 9-1-1 as Grace answered again and sent the 126 to their house when Liam looked scared “it’s ok baby, daddy is here.” TK said as Dexs looked at him before he closed his eyes when he heard a knock on the door when TK got the door as Michelle walked in “he’s in the playpen in the living room.” TK said as Carlos was holding Liam who was crying as Carlos was trying his best to calm him down “Dexs is dead! Dexs is Dead!” Liam said as his parents looked at him “oh baby, it’s ok he’s not dead he’s just sleeping.” Carlos said as Liam hugged him as Owen walked inside as he took his grandson from Carlos when Carlos helped with Dexs when he was being loaded up and being brought to the ambulance “dad” TK said when Owen told him to go “I have Liam go with Dexs.” Owen said as TK shook his head when he got into the ambulance and sat next to his son when Carlos sat next to him when Tim gave Dexs his rescue meds. </p>
<p>Dexs was better by the time they got to the hospital when TK filled the doctors and nurses in on Dexs’ day when he called Faith just to get anything that Dexs did today as she told him that they got ready and headed to the firehouse “he was fine till after his nap and he would have spurts of energy.” TK said when the doctors and nurses shook their heads as Dexs was hooked up as he had another seizure on the way so he got himself admitted to the hospital as they are going to do an 48 hour EEG when Dexs looked uncomfortable “don’t worry baby we’ll Facetime grandpa.” TK said when he pulled his phone out and called his dad “hey TK, how is Dexs doing?” Owen asked when TK shows his dad their young son who was asleep with all the wires on his head “poor baby, Liam is still upset after seeing Dexs.” Owen said when TK felt bad for his son “can I talk to him?” TK asked when Carlos was sitting next to Dexs as he wanted to lie down next to him but he didn’t want to hurt him “babe they said that you can talk to him and comfort him, you're not going to hurt him.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when he kissed Dexs’ head as TK talked to Liam and showed him that Dexs is just in the hospital asleep when Liam felt better “Dexs isn’t dead?” Liam asked when TK shook his head no “no baby, he was just asleep.” TK said as Liam shook his head while sucking his thumb.      </p>
<p>TK went home and grabbed a bag for himself and Carlos while Owen already packed Dexs a bag filled with clothes and his special bear and blanket that they send over when the boys have a sleepover with a note attached to the bag “don’t sweat anything, I’ll always be here for you two and the boys.” TK smiled as he called his dad and told him thanks when Own and him talked for a while before TK headed back to the hospital but before he got to the hospital he grabbed some coffee for himself and Carlos since it’s going to be a long night as they don’t know the outcome of Dexs results as he was scared and hoped that they can find out what is wrong with Dexs. The next morning Dexs was still asleep when the doctors did the rounds “hey guys, I thought I would see Dexs this afternoon at his appointment.” Dr.Daisy said when he looked at Dexs “I know, we were excited to tell you how well he was doing.” Carlos said as he looked at his son waking up as he wanted to scratch his head “no baby, you can’t itch.” TK said when Dexs was crying “I know baby, I know.” TK said when he sat next to Dexs who climbed into his lap as TK kissed his head “shh it’s ok baby.” TK said as he needed to calm down his son “go home! Go home!” Dexs said as Carlos and TK felt bad when they knew that their son wanted to go home and just cuddle as he pointed to his IV when TK kissed his hand while Carlos sat on the other side when Dexs looked at him “papa go home?” Dexs asked when Carlos kissed his head “not yet baby, we still have to have a sleepover for a few more days.” Carlos said as Dr.Daisy did his check up when Dexs allowed him “I’ll come back later on today and see how he’s doing.” The parents said thank you when Dexs was sucking his thumb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dex's  is a mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dexs is still in the hospital when TK stayed with him while Liam is still at Owen's house.  </p><p>*this chapter talks about drug overdose*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dexs went through a day filled with tests and naps while TK stayed with Dexs while Carlos went to check on Liam who they talked to this morning “daddy?” Dexs asked when TK smiled at him “yeah baby?” TK asked when Dexs wanted cuddles so TK placed him in his lap when he placed the blanket on him “you can go to sleep baby.” TK said when Dexs closed his eyes as Dr.Daisy walked inside as he smiled at Dexs “how is he doing?” TK looked up “he’s tired but good, has anything come back?” TK asked when Carlos texted him that he and Liam are on their way to the hospital “nothing yet but if i know something I’ll let you know.” Dr.Daisy said as TK told him thank you before he kissed Dexs’ head “love you baby.” TK said as Dexs was twitching as his doctor watched him as he looked at the monitor as the brain waves changed slightly “oh Dexs I wish I knew what was wrong with you buddy.” Dr.Daisy said when TK smiled at him “I know that you will find out what is wrong with him.” Dr.Daisy smiled at him “Thank you TK,I’m sorry about that nurse who wasn’t doing her job the first time Dexs was in here.” Tk told him not to sweat it as they had bigger problems to worry about as Dexs was coughing again when he sounded like he was going to throw up when TK placed a bucket under his mouth when Dexs threw up before he went stiff when TK placed Dexs on the floor as he watched Dexs start seizing again as Dr.Daisy helped when he watched the monitor as Dexs’ brain waves where spiking high as the nurses walked in and got everything ready for when Dexs comes back. It took a while for Dexs to come around when TK placed him in the bed as Dexs was crying when TK held him as they placed him on oxygen when his stats went down “shh it’s ok baby.” TK told him as Carlos walked inside after he heard what happened he allowed Liam to go play in the playroom with the other kids “he had another seizure that lasted 4 minutes but it took him a while to come around they did give him the rescue medications.” TK told his husband when Carlos felt bad for their son “poor baby, will they move him again and extend his stay?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “they want to keep him in ICU and a few extra days.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when he Kissed Dexs’ head “hey baby, want to see papa?” Carlos asked when Dexs looked at him and held his arm out to Carlos who took him and sat in the rocking chair when Dexs placed his head on his papa’s chest when his breathing and heartbeat helped him calm down as Carlos kissed his head while he rubbed his back. </p><p>TK took Liam to Owen’s house when Carlos had to get ready to go to work as TK said that he’ll keep him updated if anything changes with Dexs as the nurse said that they will call if anything changes with Dexs and one of them will stay with Dexs till TK gets back, Liam was looking out his window when TK looked at him “hey baby how was grandpa’s house?” TK asked when Liam didn’t look at him “good, we made pancakes then grandpa brought me to the firehouse when uncle Judd and I washed the trucks and made lunch for everyone.” Liam said as TK smiled at him “that’s good buddy, you know that daddy missed you today.” TK told Liam who looked at him “is Dexs ok?” Liam asked when TK looked at him “Yeah baby, Dexs is going to be fine, he’s just sick so the doctors are going to help him.” TK told Liam the best way that he can tell a five year old what’s going on with his brother “if you are good for grandpa then daddy will come and take you to lunch for a special daddy and Liam date.” TK said when Liam smiled at him “anywhere I want to go?" Liam asked when TK shook his head “ok daddy, I’ll be good.” Liam said when he did miss his dad and lately it’s been weird with Dexs being in the hospital and all the attention is on him so TK and Carlos talked about having one on one time with their sons and Liam needs a lot of one on one time so TK is going to take Liam this week and Carlos will take Dexs once he’s out of the hospital when Dexs is chill with anything he wants to do.</p><p>After dropping Liam off at his dad’s house TK picked up some dinner for him and Carlos when Dexs hasn’t eaten much that day as TK called the hospital to make sure that Dexs can have outside food when they said that Dexs is on a special diet which TK said thanks to as he didn’t get him anything “How is he doing?’ TK asked when he hated to leave his son “he’s good, asleep and his monitors are not going off and his brain waves are normal as they can be.” TK felt better as he told them that he’ll be there after he drops dinner off at the police station for Carlos as TK texted him as he said that he was still at the station about to leave so TK waited for him when Carlos smiled at him and kissed him “thanks for dinner babe!” Carlos said as he took the bag from TK and the drink “I also stopped at Starbucks and got you coffee to help you get through the night.” TK said as Carlos took it “thanks babe! How’s our superhero?” Carlos asked when he felt bad that Liam had been shipped off many times to Owen’s house “he’s concerned about his brother and I told him if he’s good for my dad then I’ll take him out for a special daddy and Liam date.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “that’s good, I better get going and do my patrolling, I’ll see you after my shift, Love you!” Carlos said when he kissed TK before he got into his patrol car “be safe!” TK yelled as Carlos smiled at him “you too Tiger!” Carlos said when he drove off. </p><p>After making it threw the night without any seizures Dexs was feeling better when TK smiled at him and kissed his head when Dexs was eating his breakfast while watching TV while the nurse came in to get his virtals as TK smiled as Dexs didn’t care “i need to give his meds after he’s done eating.” the nurse said as TK shook his head when Dexs opened his mouth waiting for his meds “not yet baby, after you are done with your oatmeal.” Tk said as Dexs finished eating as TK called the nurse back in when he saw how much Dexs was getting for his meds “hold on, that’s too much Dexs takes half of that at home.” TK said as the nurse looked at him “ I know how much to give him, you don’t.” TK looked at her “well I know about overdosing on meds and I don’t want my son to overdose so when I say I know how much to give him I do!” TK said as Dexs was scared when TK called for Dr.Daisy who walked in and saw how much Dexs was getting as he was pissed “no wonder he’s having so many episodes Dexs is getting too much of his meds!” Dr.Daisy said when TK gave him a silent thank you as Dexs was getting the right amount of meds.“Let’s see if Dexs is doing better and we might reduce his time here and he can go home maybe tomorrow.” TK said thank you as he sat next to Dexs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Liam’s date with daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Owen takes Liam for the night before he takes him to work where’s TK picks him up and takes him on his special lunch date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen’s house </p><p>Owen was watching Liam play with his toys when he was such an independent child “hey buddy do you want to watch a movie with me?” Owen asked when Liam looked up “Big Hero 6?” Liam asked when Owen told him sure as they have seen that movie so many times but Liam is obsessed with it which is totally fine “sure buddy, I’ll get it going why don’t you get your PJ’s on.” Owen suggested when Liam said ok when he rushed upstairs to his room as he grabbed his PJ’s and got dressed when he returned to the living room when Owen had some blankets and pillow on the couch just incase Liam fall asleep.</p><p>Every time Owen looks at his grandson he sees TK “you remind me so much of your daddy.” Owen said when Liam looked at him “why?” Liam asked when Owen smiled at him “well your daddy was a very shy kid and only likes to play by himself till he got to school and made some friends.” Owen said when Liam smiled at him “I have friends!” Liam said as he wished he could go back to school and see his friends “I know baby, do you miss them?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head “maybe your daddy or papa can let you facetime them.” Owen suggested when Liam shook his head when Carlos called to check in on Liam when Owen told him that he was good and then Liam talked to his papa “can we FaceTime some of my friends?” Liam asked when Carlos smiled “sure baby, do you miss them?” Carlos asked when Liam said yeah “how about when daddy comes to get you tomorrow he can let you talk to Jamie or Finn?” Carlos suggested when Liam smiled as he wished he could see his best friends “love you baby! Papa has to go back to work but he loves you so much!” Carlos said when Liam told him that he loved him also when they said goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>After the movie Liam was asleep when Owen took a picture for his son before he carefully picked him up and took him to the boys room when he placed Liam in the bottom bunk before he placed the covers on him and kissed his head “night baby, see you in the morning.” Owen said when Liam mumbled a night and loved you before he went to sleep as Owen turned on the night light and closed the door before he headed to the living room when TK texted him a picture of Dexs asleep in his arms with the caption “sweet boy is doing better.” When Owen smiled at that as he responded “hope everything is better with grandpa’s baby, I love him!” TK smiled when he was watching TV before he went to bed. </p><p>Liam woke up and headed to Owen’s room when he got into his bed as Owen smiled at him when he held his arms out to him as Liam curled into his arms as Owen kissed his head “morning baby how did you sleep?” Owen asked when Liam rubbed his eyes “good,when will daddy come to get me?” Liam asked “he’ll come around lunch time so why don’t we make some breakfast then get ready to see everyone at the fire station and your daddy will pick you up.” Owen said when Liam said ok as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom before he headed to the kitchen when Owen made him some eggs and bacon when Owen filled a sippy cup up for him as Liam said thank you with a smile when Owen sat with him while he drank his coffee as he talked with Liam till TK called him to tell him why Dexs was having so many seizures “the nurse was trying to drug my son and told me to lay off since I didn’t know how much to give him!” TK said when Owen felt bad for his son “so he was overdosing on his meds?” Owen asked when TK told him yes “it first started out as a fluck episode which is why we needed to change his meds but they were still giving him way too much for his age and weight they were trying to give him enough for an older child.” TK said when Owen looked up the meds Dexs is taking when he looked up the side effects “ask them if Dexs can be on other meds this one isn’t great for younger children, they are more prone to seizures.” Owen said when TK thanked him as he asked Dr.Daisy if they could change Dexs meds to another one</p><p> “Dr.Daisy said that he’ll look into it and see if Dexs can be on different meds, it also based on what kind of seizures Dexs had and they still don’t know if it’s mild, moderate or severe seizures.” TK told his dad when he looked down at Dexs who was sitting in his lap “how's our superhero?” TK asked when Owen smiled “he’s good, he stayed in his room all night long and came to cuddle me this morning, right now we’re eating breakfast before we head to the station.” Owen said when TK smiled as Liam wanted to talk to TK so Owen put his phone on speaker “baby?” TK asked when Liam talked to him “hi daddy!” Liam said when TK and him talked for a while as Owen smiled at him “daddy will pick you up at lunch time and we can go anywhere you want to go ok baby, be good for grandpa and your aunts and uncles!” TK said as Liam said that he would as Owen helped him get changed into an outfit before they headed to the car as Pancake was in his career as Liam held him in his lap when he watched his puppy chew on one of his chew toys. </p><p> </p><p>When they got to the firestation Liam held his grandpa’s hand when Owen took the carrier as he placed it on his shoulder when they walked inside as Judd smiled at his nephew when Liam smiled at him “hey buddy! How are you doing?” Judd asked when Liam was in his arms “good! Daddy is going to take me to lunch!” Liam said when Judd smiled at him when he placed Liam on the couch as he turned the TV on when they watched Paw Patrol till they got a call when Liam tagged along with Pancake in his cage in the kitchen “just till we get back and then I’ll come and play with you.” Liam said when Owen picked him up and carried him to the rig when he placed Liam in TK’s seat and buckled him in “probie your on Liam watch in the rig, once we get to the sight Judd will lead and I’ll watch Liam.” Owen said as Mateo shook his head “you got it cap!” Mateo said when he smiled at his nephew. </p><p>Once they got back from the call TK was waiting for Liam who smiled at him “daddy! I got to go help grandpa!” Liam said when TK smiled at him “you were a junior firefighter?” TK asked with a smile “yeah! Grandpa said that he’ll get me my own uniform and hoodie so I can look like the crew!” Liam said when TK smiled at him “you know that grandpa DIYed me a fireman’s jacket and shirt?” TK told his son when he looked at his dad “hey I tried my best.” Owen said when TK smiled at him “and I won the best Career outfit for spirit week on ‘what I want to be when I grow up.’ Day.” TK told his dad when TK took his phone out and showed Liam a picture of that outfit “how’s Dexs doing?” Judd asked when he walked over to his brother “good, Carlos went straight over there after his shift so they will be napping together.” TK said “hey baby I think we should go on our date don’t you think?” TK asked when Liam shook his head when everyone told him bye “I’ll take him for the rest of the day and drop him off when you're done with your shift.” TK said as he picked up Pancakes and brought him along “where should we go baby?” TK asked when Liam was in his seat when TK buckled him in before he placed Pancakes next to him “can we go to that one pizza and arcade place?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him and shook his head when they headed to Chuck E Cheese when TK bought him the unlimited game card as they ordered pizza and TK for Liam a special cup “this will be our last time here baby because in a week the state is going to close.” TK said when Liam still didn’t understand what that ment “is the state sick?” Liam asked when TK shook his head “yeah baby, the state is sick so we’re going to try and help it get better by staying at home.” TK said when Liam shook his head “is daddy and papa still going to work right?” Liam asked when TK shook his head “daddy and papa are the hero’s that will help the world get better.” TK said when Liam shook his head when he understood when TK thought that it was easy to tell his son “what to play some games?” TK asked when Liam shook his head when TK placed the pass on his wrist so he didn’t lose it. </p><p>After they were some with lunch TK took Liam back to the hospital when Dexs was in the play room with Carlos “hey babe! How was lunch?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “good! He picked Chuck E Cheese and I told him that it was our last time there and he was cool with it.” TK said when Liam held his cup when he handed a stuffed Mouse over to Dexs “I won this and daddy helped me with my tickets so I got this for you.” Liam said when Dexs took it and said thank you when he hugged his brother who hugged back when both the parents smiled at them when Carlos took a picture and sent it in the group text when everyone sent hearts and comments back when Liam played with his brother till they went back to his room when Liam was trying skipping his naptime today which he’s never done before “this should be interesting.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when Liam looked fine but they don’t know if he’ll meltdown soon “Liam do you want to lay down?” TK asked when Liam said no but his eye rubbing said yes so Carlos lifted him up and placed him in his lap when he rubbed his back and hair when Liam was getting tired till he was out “it always works, even when he’s fighting sleep.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “yeah, he’s so comfortable with us.” Carlos said when he carefully placed Liam in the bed while Dexs was sitting in the window seat coloring in his coloring book that his uncle Judd and aunt Grace got him “what are you coloring?” TK asked when Dexs showed him “It’s Rubble and his digger.” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “can daddy hang that up in his locker after you're done?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as he started a picture for Carlos to hang at his desk “papa do you want Chase?” Dexs asked when Carlos smiled at him “sure sweetie I’ll love a picture colored by you!”  Carlos said when TK smiled at him when Dexs handed the picture over “thank you baby!” TK said as he placed it in the boys backpack “daddy will always have a little something from you two!” TK said as Liam made him a picture also when TK already hung it in his locker and now he has one from Dexs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One more day with grandpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam and Owen try to find something to do but everything is starting to close because of the virus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK took Liam back to Owen’s house “tomorrow we should be able to come home baby, so just one more night with grandpa.” TK told Liam who didn’t look at him when he did have a fun day with his parents but he also missed sleeping in his own bed “I missed you and papa being home.” Liam said as TK felt bad for him “I know honey, daddy misses seeing you at home with him.” TK said when he decided to get Liam a treat “do you want ice cream?” TK asked when Liam shook his head when TK got him an ice cream cone “thank you daddy.” Liam said when he tried eye contact but it’s still hard so TK took it anytime he could “good job buddy with your eye contact!” TK told him when Liam smiled “it’s hard but I’m working on it daddy!” Liam said as TK knew this “but daddy and papa are so proud of you baby!” TK said when they got to Owen’s house when Owen smiled at them “look baby! It’s grandpa!” TK said when Liam wanted out so TK helped him out when Owen smiled as he took Liam’s hand “hey buddy! Did you have a fun day with daddy, papa and Dexs?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head “daddy for me ice cream!” Liam said when Owen smiled at him “I felt bad for having to leave him and he said that he missed home.” TK said when Owen shook his head “I know kiddo, this hasn’t been easy for anyone especially the kids.” Owen said as TK shook his head “Liam daddy will come and get you again tomorrow but I love you so much!” TK said as Liam hugged him without being asked when Owen smiled at his son who hugged Liam back “love you daddy!” Liam said as he kissed TK’s cheek “aww thank you baby!” TK said as he kissed Liam’s head “see progress! Don’t think his therapies are not working!” Owen said as TK shook his head “be good for grandpa!” TK said when he got into his car “I will daddy!” Liam said when TK waved at him. </p><p>Owen turned his living room into a giant fort when Liam was laying on the floor as he watched Netflixs while Owen made dinner “grandpa?” Liam asked when Owen looked at him “yeah baby?” Owen asked when Liam looked at him “I went potty.” Liam said as Owen stopped making dinner when he brought Liam into the bathroom as he gave him a bath before he changed him into some sweats and a hoodie “is this daddy’s shirt?” Liam asked when Owen smiled at him, “No baby, this is Liam’s shirt but daddy did have a similar shirt growing up.” Owen said as Liam shook his head when they headed to the kitchen when Owen finished dinner while Liam was on the couch till Owen called him to eat. </p><p>After dinner Owen called TK as Liam talked to him when Dexs was sitting in Carlos’ lap when they watched the TV “papa! Look !” Dexs said when Carlos smiled at him when he looked at the TV as they watched Blue’s Clues and you as Dexs was sucking his thumb which Carlos took out of his mouth and replaced it with one of Dex’s pacifiers that he only uses for sleep instead of all the time as it was a hard transition with Dexs kicking and screaming but TK and Carlos worked with him as they explained that Dexs can have his pacifiers but only for nap time and bedtime when they searched all around the house and the cars including Owen’s car and the rigs when Dexs was a very good hider as Owen found one in his desk draw when he texted TK a picture of it as TK was laughing when he thought they gather them all up when he showed Carlos who smiled also “Dexs your a silly boy!” Carlos said when Dexs smiled at them “grandpa said that he was on my side!” Dexs said as TK facetimed his dad when Dexs talked to him “sorry baby, grandpa didn’t know about that one.” Owen said as Dexs wanted his elephant pacifier which is at home in his bed under his pillow as the parents know about that one when they allowed it since Dexs doesn't take that one out and about with them.<br/>
Liam stayed in his room all night long when Owen checked on him before he went downstairs to make coffee and a sippy cup for Liam when he made oatmeal for Liam with dinosaurs in it before he headed to the boys room and carefully woke up Liam “hey Liam, it’s time to wake up.” Owen said when Liam stretched and looked at his grandpa when Owen smiled at him “morning baby, how did you sleep?” Owen asked when Liam was in his arms “good, is daddy coming home today?” Liam asked when Owen placed him in his chair “I’m not sure buddy, I know that he’s coming to get you soon after breakfast.” Owen said as TK texted Owen earlier saying that Dexs has had a hard night so they are keeping him one more day but he’ll still get Liam so they can spend some time with him.  

 TK called Owen to tell him that Dexs had a full blow seizure so they can’t take Liam for the day as Owen said that he’ll take Liam as it’s his day off when he got Liam dressed “want to go to Dino Park?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head and smiled “what about daddy and papa?” LIam asked when Owen looked at him “Dexs got really sick last night so he has to spend another night in the hospital.” Owen said when Liam looked sad as he missed his room and brother. </p><p>Once Liam was dressed Owen took Liam to his car when he smiled at him “want a special treat?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head as Owen smiled at him when he drove them to Starbucks when he got himself a coffee and Liam a kids hot chocolate and a cake pop “do you want birthday cake or chocolate fudge.” Owen asked when Liam asked for ‘chocolate fudge please’ so Owen ordered him that before they headed to Dino Park but it was closed till further notice when Owen had to come up with something quick without Liam having a meltdown “grandpa?” Liam asked as Owen looked at him “yeah Liam?” Owen asked as Liam wanted out “Dino Park?” Liam asked when Owen gave him a sad smile “sorry baby, it’s closed.” Owen told Liam who looked like he was going to cry “I know baby, grandpa is going to find something for us to do.” Owen told him when Liam was crying so Owen took him out of his seat and placed him in his lap to comfort him while he allowed him to cry till he was better while Owen rubbed his back. </p><p>After Liam was better Owen placed him in the passenger’s seat as he looked up where they could go but everything was closed “want to go see uncle Judd?” Owen asked when Liam said ‘no’ so Owen thought of another place “how about we go back to grandpa’s house and watch movies, grandpa will make it special.” Owen said as Liam said ok but he was still sad so Owen did what he does best he called his son to check on Dexs who was asleep with the oxygen mask on him and two so Liam could talk to his dad which made him a little better just to hear his dad’s voice when TK and Carlos talked to him as Liam asked about Dexs “grandpa said that he’s sick still.” Liam said as TK and Carlos looked at each other with smiles “yeah baby, Dexs got really sick last night but the doctors are helping him get better.” Carlos said as he wanted to see Liam as TK told him to get him and do something with him as he’ll stay with Dexs and call if anything changes so Carlos said that he’ll get Liam from Owen’s house and take him to do something fun “everything is closed papa, Dino Park is closed, trampoline park is closed, playground is closed.” Liam said when Carlos felt bad as he hated that their son couldn't go to his favorite places “don’t worry baby, I’ll find something for us to do.” Carlos said when Liam shook his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Haircut time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos takes Liam to get his hair cut from a family friend who is super great with the boys and will do anything to make the experience great for them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos came to pick up Liam from Owen’s house when Liam was happy to see him as he attached himself to Carlos who smiled and picked him up “hey baby, how was your morning?” Carlos asked when Liam placed his head on his papa’s shoulder “sad, grandpa took me to Dino park but it was closed.” Liam said when Carlos felt bad for him “I know baby,want to go do something with me?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when Owen packed Liam’s backpack and handed it to Carlos “thank you! I’ll have him back later on tonight.” Carlos said when Owen told him that it’s fine and take his time “papa?” Liam asked when Carlos looked at him “yeah honey?” Carlos asked when Liam looked at him “where’s daddy?” Liam asked, looking at the door waiting for TK to walk in “he’s with Dexs in the hospital.” Carlos said as Liam looked sad “I miss my bed and brother!”  Liam said when Carlos lifted him up and hugged him “I know baby!” Carlos said when Liam hugged him “hey guess what! Papa has to get his haircut, his friend cuts hair . Do you want to get your haircut?” Carlos asked hwwn Owen looked at him when he knew what happened last time when Liam got his haircut when it was crazy and Liam was in tears “no.” Liam said when Owen looked at him “what if papa goes first then you go?” Carlos asked when Liam said no “what if daddy is on the phone and you can talk to him?” Carols asked when Liam said ok “is TK ok with this?” Owen asked when Carlos shook his head “yeah, he said that it needed to be done and we’re going to see Wes for the boys to get their haircuts.” Carlos said when Owen shook his head “Dexs loves to get his haircut, he wants to go once a week but we tell him that he has to wait till we make the appointment.” Carlos said when Liam looked at him as his hair was so long “no buzzer.” Liam said when Carlos shook his head “Wes will not use the cutters, he’ll use the scissors.” Carlos said when Liam shook his head “tell grandpa goodbye!” Carlos said when Liam did “See you later on tonight baby!” Owen said when Liam waved at him as Carlos took him to the car as they headed to get their hair cuts done.</p><p>Carlos held Liam’s hand when they walked to the door as Wes smiled at them “my favorite two customer’s!” Wes said as Carlos smiled at him when Liam looked at the floor “so we have a special request with little man.” Carlos said when he placed Liam in the chair with the booster seat so he’s higher “no clippers, and he has to talk to TK.” Carlos said when Wes smiled at Liam who shook his head “that’s easy, we can handle that!” Wes said when Carlos told him thank you when Wes placed the cape on Liam when Carlos called TK “hey baby, is Wes cutting your hair?” TK asked when Liam shook his head as Wes started “just tap my arm if you need a break buddy, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Wes said when Liam didn’t respond as Carlos smiled at him as he watched him “your doing great buddy! Papa is so proud of you!” Carlos said when Liam smiled at him as Wes finished the back side of Liam’s head before he moved to the left side “Los, do you want me to get as much off as I can or do you want a certain length?” Wes asked when Carlos looked at Liam’s hair “just try to get it as much as you can, I want it cleaned up enough to get the dead ends off and cleaned up a bit but I also don’t want him to get overstimulated.” Carlos said as TK shook his head “We trust you Wes so do what you think is enough.” TK said when Liam talked to him as Dexs was in his lap sleeping as he seems to be enjoying napping on his parents.</p><p>After Liam was done with his haircut Carlos took a picture of it as they did a new style today with his hair clean cut in the back and about an inch and a half cut from the sides “daddy loves it baby, do you?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head “I think a special little boy deserves a special treat.” Wes said when he held out the jar of lollipops when Liam took a blue one “thank you!” Liam said when Carlos smiled at him “want to play on papa’s phone till he’s done?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when He played one of his educational apps “how’s he handing all of this?” Wes asked when he was getting the clippers ready “we have his school packets and we try to sit down with him and do them but it’s just so hard, luckley his teacher is super understanding about it and told us just to do as much as we can, the most we get done is a few worksheets and his teacher calls his students once a week just to check in and see if they need any help.” Carlos said when Wes shook his head as he started the clippers when Liam covered his ears “sorry baby!” Carlos said when he got up and placed Liam’s headphones on him before he sat back down as they started again “where’s Dexs he normally comes with you guys and tells me everything about school.” Wes said as Carlos sighed “he’s in the hospital with epilepsy.” Carlos said when Wes stopped what he was doing “man, I’m so sorry! How is Liam handling it? I know that they are as close as they can be.” Wes said when he looked at Liam who was being good “yeah, the first time it happened I was home with the boys since it was my day off so I called Grace and she sent TK’s team to the house when Michelle took over and rode with Dexs to the hospital.” Carlos said when Wes shook his head “Judd took Liam that day so TK and I could focus on Dexs. Owen takes him at night time then in the morning TK, Owen or I take Liam to do something fun just so he has some one on one time with us and he doesn't feel like he’s on the back burner.” Carlos said when Wes smiled at him “papa, daddy is calling.” Liam said when Carlos took his phone as he talked to TK about how the doctor did their rounds and Dexs can come home tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>After Carlos got off the phone he looked at Wes and finished telling the story “from there it’s been crazy with TK’s mom visiting, Dexs going back to the hospital and him getting too many meds from the nurse.” Carlos said when Wes shook his head “I’m so sorry Carlos! My nephew is 7 and has epilepsy so I know how it is.” Wes said as Carlos smiled at him “thanks man! When he comes home and recovers I’ll bring him by to get his haircut and he can talk to his uncle Wes.” Carlos said when he was done “how much?” Carlos asked when he was about to pay “for my best guy friend and his son it’s on the house, it sounds like you guys already have a lot on your plates so let this one be on the house and you and TK can take me out for drinks.” Wes said as Carlos said ok “we can have Faith, or someone from the station watch the boys.” Carlos said when he hugged Wes before he looked at Liam “ready to go baby?” Liam shook his head as Carlos took his hand “can you tell Wes thank you for the haircut?’ Carlos asked when Liam did as Wes gave him a high five “see you again!” Wes said as Carlos smiled at him and said one last thank you before they left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Liam get's special services in school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam is getting special servicese in school as part of his IEP but one service he has yet to get is speech therapy how will TK and Carlos respond when Liam's teacher suggests Liam get speech therapy?  </p><p>I'm going to say that the virus hit at the beginning of the school year and that's why Liam is at school not the end of the school year. </p><p>(AZ school runs from August-May)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam is getting special servicese in school as part of his IEP but one service he has yet to get is speech therapy how will TK and Carlos respond when Liam's teacher suggest Liam get speech? </p><p> Liam was in the special needs classroom but  Liam isn’t thriving in the social department like all the other kids “Liam can you and Mike go to the front office and drop something off?” Mr.Nick asked when Liam didn’t respond till he felt someone tap his shoulder “Liam please  it’s your turn to go drop something off at the office.” Nick told Liam who was still sitting there  “Liam do you want me to call your dad or papa?” Nick asked when Liam said no as he got up and put his shoes back on before he and Mike went to the office with the form they needed to drop off before they headed back when Liam took his shoes off again before getting back to work “ok boys and girls we need to move on to the next activity so can everyone please get your reading books out?” Nick asked when everyone but Liam did so Nick carefully walked over to him and crouched next to his desk “Liam do you need to go sit in the sensory room?” Nick asked carefully when Liam shook his head while he was tapping his fingers on his desk so Nick helped him to the sensory room off to the side of the classroom when he made sure Liam was ok before he walked back to the classroom. </p><p>TK came to pick up Liam from school as Dexs is at home with Carlos having a bad day when he already had 2 short seizures today but he’s been wiped out all day from it as his meds make him very tired. “TK before you take Liam home can we talk about his day?” Nick asked when TK shook his head while Liam was in the sensory room for the second time "just so you know today wasn't a good day for Liam, he just didn;t want to do anything today asn when I did ask him to do something it was almost a fight so instead of calling you guys I let him have some time in the sensory room which seemed to help, has things been diffucult at home?" NIck asked when TK looked at his son who seemed disconcerted even at home as they do work with him "no we keep him on his scheduled like his therapist suggested and we make sure to stick to it even when Dexs was in the hospital." TK said as NIck shook his head "want to hear some great news?" NIck asked when TK shook his head “Liam is doing great in the education department but when it comes to participating in class or being with the other student he’s not doing so good, I know that he has at home therapies but have you and Carlos decided on doing speech therapy through the school it could help him with his social skills and he can learn how to talk with other kids.” Nick said as TK looked at his son who seemed more distanced from everyone“I’ll talk to Carlos, we’re still in the waiting list for speech threw his therapist center but if he can get it from the school then why not, we want him to succeed also.” TK said when he looked at Liam “come on sweetie it’s time to see papa and Dexs.” TK said when Liam handed his backpack over to him “you carry.” Liam said when TK looked at him “can you say please baby?” TK asked when Liam didn’t “he’s making progress even if he’s in the sensory room a lot the last few days and I know things have been difficult with Dexs being diagnosed with epilepsy but he’s still doing great, he’s just not socially there yet and kids with autism takes longer to understand social skills and social jesters .” Nick told TK when TK shook his head “we’ll see you Monday, thank you for helping us with Liam and doing everything you can to help him!” TK told Nick who smiled at him "have a greeat weekend Liam! Are you going to see grandpa?" Nick asked when TK  looked at Liam "we are! he's coming over for dinner tomorrow night!" TK said as he placed Liam's backpack on his shoulder. 


TK took Liam’s hand as Liam pulled away which he never does when he’s being picked up for school when he enjoys going home at the end of the day and being in his own safe space with his parents and brother “Liam what’s wrong baby?” TK asked as Nick looked at him now also “daddy is going to be mad at Liam.” Liam told his dad “no baby daddy isn’t going to be mad, daddy will try to understand Liam.” TK said when Liam was sucking his thumb “Liam, do you want to use the picture cards?” Nick asked when Liam shook his head when Nick handed them over while Liam made a story sentence which read “Liam, playground, fell.” TK read it in depth when he felt bad for his son “Sweetie did someone hurt you on the playground?” TK asked when Liam shook his head “Liam did someone push you?” Nick asked while TK was holding Liam in his arms as he rubbed his back when he felt a small shake in his shoulder “baby it’s not your fault daddy will talk to the principal about this ok?” TK said when Liam shook his head one last time while Nick felt bad as Liam isn’t very vocal about his needs but he should have seen it, Liam isn’t  distant as he has been the last few days it seems that school had brought him out of his shell.</p><p>Once they got home TK carried Liam into the house before he placed him upstairs to his sensory room when Carlos was holding Dexs in the carrier as he was asleep “hey babe, how was Liam at school?” Carlos asked when TK looked upset “hey what’s wrong?” Carlos asked when TK collepted on him and cried into Carlos’ shoulder “Liam is being bullied at school!” TK said as Carlos felt bad for their son when he rubbed TK’s back as he kissed his head while Liam goes to a public school with a great special needs program but they have to kids together for their specials, lunch and recess “What did Nick say?” Carlos asked when TK was sitting on the couch while Dexs was in his lap as TK needed his baby cuddles “Nick didn’t know, he first wanted to talk to me about how Liam isn’t doing great socially he suggested they were get Liam into the school’s speech program so he learn social skills and how to talk to the other kids.” TK told his husband when Dexs was twitching as TK rubbed his back “I think it’s a great idea, if he can get it through the school year then in the summer we can try and get him into the center.” Carol said when TK smiled at him when Dexs woke up “daddy!” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “hey babe! Did you and papa have a great time while daddy got Liam from school?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head “Dexs was feeling funny but papa helped him and gave him his meds.” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “papa is the best!” TK said when he looked at his husband “thanks babe! Daddy is also the best!” Carlos said when he kissed TK while Dexs said a small “ewwe!” Both the parents laughed at him when they both kissed his cheeks when Liam was calling Carlos who went upstairs and smiled at him “hey baby! How was school?” Carlos asked when Liam was in his arms as Carlos kissed his head “sad day.” Liam said when Carlo carried him to the couch when he placed him in his lap “daddy told me that you had a sad day at school.” Carlao said when Liam didn’t respond as Carlos rubbed his back when pancake was asleep in his bed when Dexs was laying with him while rubbing his head “Dexs be careful with pancake he still had his puppy teeth so they are sharp.” TK said when Dexs smiled at him when pancake licked his face when Dexs licked him back “Dexs don’t lick the puppy, daddy has to brush your teeth now.” TK said when Carlos was holding back a laugh when it was very funny to see their 3 year old acting like his old self.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hard Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not everything is rainbows and unicorns with special needs kids</p><p>PTO- Personal Time Off</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if anyone has heard about the Myka Stauffer case but this chapter had me think about TK and Carlos and how they won't give up  the boys even with their special needs</p><p>Sorry that the spacing is off, I wrote this in google docs and when I edit it it was all separated then it clumped together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK had today off and Liam was in a very sour mood where nothing seemed to help him as Carlos had to go to work “hey baby do you want some breakfast?” TK asked when Dexs was laying on the couch also having a bad day when TK was on seizure watch also when he has Dexs rescue meds on standby as Liam was upstairs throwing a fit which TK knew he shouldn’t fully ignore but he also he needed to check on Liam just in case he needed something or would hurt himself when TK looked at Dexs before he made a speedy run upstairs and saw his oldest son laying on the floor having a tantrum when TK felt bad for him when TK carefully walked over to him and sat next to him when Liam looked at him and wanted TK to hold him when TK did as he brought him downstairs and placed him on the couch on the other side of Dexs “I want papa.” Liam said when TK felt bad as Carlos had a 12 hour shift today and won’t be home till 7 tonight and it’s only 11am so they have 9 hours before Carlos is done with work “he had to go to work baby.” TK told Liam who was crying “daddy is here though baby.” TK said as Liam looked upset and angry when Dexs was syncing this when Owen called just to check in when TK told his dad how their morning was going as Owen said that he can stop by on the way home as today he’s working a half day since he has a chemo treatment today and Judd is the captain for the afternoon “Liam do you want to see grandpa?” TK asked when Liam shook his head as Liam and Owen bonded over the two weeks that he spend with Owen while Dexs was in the hospital which helps when TK needs the extra hand and Carlos was working someone was always available to help either from the station or a family friend who lives around the corner and loves the boys. </p><p> </p><p>Owen came by when he heard screaming and crying from the outside as he walked in and saw TK in tears with Dexs in his arms and Liam on the floor “TK?” Owen asked when Owen walked over to him and sat next to his son when TK wiped his tears away “hey dad.” TK said as Dexs was twitching as Liam made a huge mess of the living room “are you ok?” Owen asked when he knew that being a special needs parent can be hard as he’s seen Carlos and TK work so hard with the boys and he knew that some days were more than others “I’m doing as good as I can with the boys today.” TK said as Owen shook his head as he rubbed his back and hair when Dexs looked at his grandpa “daddy is sad.” Dexs said when Owen shook his head when he looked at Liam who was still on the floor “Liam, baby grandpa is here.” TK said as Liam was so far into his fit that he didn’t hear his dad as Owen went into the kitchen and got TK a cup of water as he held Dexs who was still twitching “I don’t have my appointment till 2 so why don’t you go take a break and I’ll watch the boys.” Owen said as TK shook his head when he looked at his dad “I’m trained enough to handle if Dexs has a seizure and Liam’s tantrum isn’t too hard I’ll just wait till he’s calm enough then I’ll talk to him.” Owen said as TK shook his head before he headed upstairs to his room and just rested for an hour as he didn’t want to take a nap when Liam isn’t a hard kid to deal with as he was on his phone looking at Twitter and Instagram when he came across a YouTube video of a family who ‘rehomed’ their special needs son which broke TK’s heart even more when he thought of his boys and he wound never ever so such a thing with the boys so he shared it to his own Facebook page as he wrote “today is a hard day for us as Liam woke up and only wanted his papa who had a shift today so it’s been a lot of meltdowns  and made a mess of our living room but I would never ever ‘rehome’ my son, I have worked so hard along with Carlos to get Liam and Dexs the help they needed from their therapies and doctors appointment. Please think about the kids that you take responsibilities for and don’t cast them aside.” </p><p> </p><p>After TK posted this he headed downstairs and saw his boys both on the couch watching TV along with snacks and sippy cups when Owen smiled at him “better?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “thank you for helping me out dad, I know it’s a pain for me to ask you to come help me with my special needs sons.” TK said when he felt bad for himself as Owen placed a hand on his shoulder “TK I would come over to see the boys no matter what is going on, I love theses boys and would help when needed even if it’s a Facetime call before bed or if they need to spend a few hours with me.” Owen said as TK shook his head before he looked at Liam who wanted to be held when TK placed him in his lap and kissed his head when Dexs was coughing and about to go stiff when Owen jumped into action as TK placed Liam on the couch when he helped his dad when Dexs had a long seizure as TK called 9-1-1 as they sent an ambulance to their house as TK had Dexs in the recovery position when Michelle and her crew arrived when they let themselves in after knocking“TK it’s TIm.” TIm said when TK told them to come in as they saw Dexs on the floor with throw up around him when he was also crying as TK  read off what he did when Owen grabbed TK’s medical bag as he brought it over when TK went into action as he checked heart rate, blood pressure and his oxygen stats “Dexs’ BP is 80/100, his heart rate is 65 and his oxygen is 89.” TK said when Michelle smiled at him “you're so good, TK why didn’t you become a paramedic?” Tim asked when he did his own checking as they placed Dexs on oxygen “I’m not sure I always wanted to be a firefighter like my dad.” TK said as Liam was in his arms “want to come with daddy or grandpa?” TK asked when Owen smiled at his oldest grandson who picked him “I’ll take him to my appointment, I have a key so I’ll get Liam’s backpack all packed up and then drop him off when Carlos gets home.” Owen said when TK told him thank you when he kissed “Liam’s head before he rushed to catch a ride with Dexs when he called Carlos and told him what’s going on.



When they got to the hospital Dexs was asleep when Michelle told the doctors what they needed to know “call Dr.Daisy that’s his neurologist.” TK said when the doctor shook his head when one of the nurses paged Dr.Daisy while they did the normal in patent intake while they waited for Dr.Daisy to come down “is Carlos going to come?” Michele asked when TK looked at her “he’s trying to see if he can take some PTO if not he’ll Facetime with us when Dr. Daisy talks to us.” TK said as Michelle smiled at him when she is basically the boys Godmother along with being their aunt so she said that she’ll stay so TK has a support system “so I saw your post on Facebook did that mom really do that?” Michelle asked when TK shook his head “sadly yes, I couldn't imagine doing that to Liam and Dexs, they have their days when I just want to close the doors and break down but I also know that I need to be strong for the boys.” TK said when Michele took his hand “babe, you don’t have to be strong your are allowed to break down, I know it’s not an easy job being a firefighter and a special needs parent, I know that you and Carlos are doing more than anyone expected for you two to do, a lot of people would say ‘Oh they are going to be to much work I can’t do this.’ but not you two, you got the boys into the right doctors and therapists, along with building a safe space for Liam when he has his meltdowns or needs just alone time.” Tk shook his head when he wiped the tears off his face “thank you, today was hard Liam just wanted Carlos but I couldn't give him the thing that would make him comfortable and it resulted in the mega meltdown with tears, screams and damage of the living room when he took a lot of toys and threw them around then threw himself on the floor, I cried I’m not going to lie I had to cry then my dad came over and he helped as Liam and him has this bound I can’t even imagine any of us would get from him.” TK said when Michelle shook her head “that’s normal babe, he is the mental age of a 18 months to two years old right?” Michelle asked when TK shook his head “yeah, we knew he has autism but the school had to do some testing for his IEP and they found out what level he’s mature at and they said ‘younger toddler’ which kinda helps with certain things he reacts to certain situations.” TK said when Dr. Daisy walked in as he saw Dexs hooked up to the machine's “rough day.” TK said when he started the story all over again as Dr.Daisy truly felt for TK as he did his own exam when he didn't thing that Dexs need to stay overnight they will keep him for observation.



Carlos got to the hospital when he asked the receptionist where his son was  who told her that Dexs is in the ER room 20 when Carlos told her thank you as he was handed a visitor sticker as he walked back as he texted TK who was laying with aaDexs when he played with his hair “papa should be here soon baby, then we can stay here and make sure that you won’t have anymore seizures then we can go home and sleep in daddy’s bed.” TK said as Carlos smiled at his husband when he heard him “hey honey, tough day?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head when he told Carlos everything as Carlos sat down in the seat in the chair next to the bed “we;ll even though it was a tough day I think you handed it like I would, I know that it seems like the whole world is against you but babe, your wrong you are so strong and you don’t even know it, don’t ever think your going to ever be like that one mom who felt like she had to give up her son who they had to three years, your a better person then that lady.” TK smiled at Carlos when what he said made him feel better “even if I cried a bunch today?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “I would of cried also, we have some nights when both of us just sit in bed after the boys go to sleep and have a cry fest either for them doing something we didn’t think they could do to we had a bad day like when Dexs was in the hospital the first time, I know that you felt like it was your fault but it’s not Ty, you did what you had to do in order to help him get the care he needed.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him and wiped his eyes when Carlos kissed him.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. quick Note!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not really happy with this story, I wrote it when everything was getting shutdown and we didn't know what the shutdown would do and TK and Carlos are spending more time at home anyway instead of going to work so what I'm going to do is edit it then tomorrow night report it! I want to thank everyone for their love and support I know that Covid-19 hasn't been easy and I know that the class of 2020 had a lot of things take from then but hey, you made it as I'm proud of you!</p><p>Thank you so much! </p><p>Meg</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t forget the comment and give Kudos<br/> thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>